Amanecer
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de una vida repleta de infortunios, Remus Lupin puede aspirar a ser feliz. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**AMANECER**

**Por Cris Snape**

Remus Lupin puede contar con los dedos de una mano los cumpleaños que ha esperado con ilusión. Tal vez sea un poco exagerado decir que es el hombre más desdichado del mundo, pero definitivamente su vida no ha sido un camino de rosas. Mordido por un licántropo cuando no era más que un niño, siempre fue un paria dentro de la sociedad mágica.

Tan solo sus padres le habían querido incondicionalmente, aunque vivir con ellos no había sido fácil porque su progenitor cargó con un gran sentimiento de culpa hasta el día de su muerte. Remus sabía que el único responsable de su desgracia era Fenrir Greyback, pero a veces sentía cierto resentimiento hacia su padre. _"Si le hubieras hecho caso, yo no sería un monstruo"_, solía pensar el Remus niño mientras se moría de pena y aburrimiento en su cuarto, alejado de los niños _normales_ por lo que pudiera pasar.

Remus recordaba con cariño algunos acontecimientos de su infancia, pero no logró ser feliz hasta que entró a Hogwarts y conoció a los mejores amigos que nunca había tenido. James, Sirius e incluso Peter. Juntos habían descubierto tantas cosas que Remus dio por buenas todas las desgracias que asolaban su vida sólo por poder estar al lado de sus queridos _Merodeadores._ Fueron tiempos de aprendizaje y diversión, tiempos en los que los cuatro pasaron de niños a adultos y durante los cuales forjaron unos lazos tan fuertes que nada ni nadie podrían romper jamás. O eso pensaban hasta que el pequeño Peter los traicionó a todos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Remus Lupin perdió todo lo que más quería. Dos de sus mejores amigos muertos a manos del tercero. ¿Cómo podía un hombre soportar aquello sin perder la razón? Durante los años posteriores a aquella desgracia, Remus comprobó lo mucho que se había subestimado a sí mismo porque, a pesar de estar roto por fuera, logró sobrevivir. Anduvo por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, simplemente aguantando el chaparrón, sufriendo en silencio y en soledad, refugiándose en sus recuerdos para poder afrontar un día más.

Y entonces, cuando la desesperación era más grande y Remus se sentía al límite de sus fuerzas, Albus Dumbledore le había llamado para ofrecerle un puesto como profesor en Hogwarts. El brujo regresó al castillo que fue su hogar durante tantos y tan maravillosos años, y logró encontrar un poco de calma en los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, el hijo de _Cornamenta_ y su adorada pelirroja.

Remus no ambicionaba nada más. Comida, un techo bajo el que dormir y ver a Harry sano y salvo. Podría haberse sentido dichoso de nuevo si Sirius no se hubiera escapado de Azkaban. El mismo Sirius que se había convertido en un _animago_ para acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena, el que había traicionado a James y había asesinado a Peter. El Sirius que ahora pretendía cazar a Harry. Pero Remus no iba a permitirlo. Quería encontrarse con Black para pedirle explicaciones y darle la lección que no pudo darle años atrás.

Finalmente sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, pero trajeron consigo unas cuantas sorpresas. Peter no estaba muerto y Sirius no era ningún traidor. Remus nunca encontró palabras para disculparse con el pobre _Canuto_. Le horripilaba pensar en lo mal que lo había pasado su mejor amigo en Azkaban. Pero para Sirius ya no tenía importancia nada de aquello. Durante unos maravillosos meses pudieron volver a ser los amigos de antaño. Podían pasar noches enteras hablando y riendo, ajenos a la guerra y a los problemas, con Sirius lanzándole indirectas porque, diantres, Remus Lupin había puesto sus ojos en la Nymphadora Tonks. Nunca había podido negar sus sentimientos ante _Canuto_ y éste le había animado a lanzarse a la piscina, pero Remus no lo hizo porque era un licántropo y no quería que nadie se viera atado a alguien de su condición. Sirius le había llamado idiota una y mil veces y Remus estaba a punto de claudicar cuando pasó.

Sirius Black, _Canuto_, su mejor amigo, murió. Remus volvió a sentir que el mundo se hundía sobre sus hombros y estuvo a punto de volver a caer en aquella depresión que le robaba la vida. Pero Nymphadora _"Me llamo Tonks" _ no se lo había permitido. A regañadientes, Remus había conocido de primera mano lo que era el amor y había sido feliz de nuevo. Por supuesto que había cometido grandes errores, como pretender huir cuando supo que Tonks estaba embarazada, pero lo importante era que Harry le había hecho recapacitar y Remus había tenido ocasión de disfrutar de una vida a la que nunca debería haber pretendido renunciar.

Ahora es su cumpleaños y se siente inmensamente dichoso. No sólo porque la presencia de su mujer a su lado es reconfortante y cálida, sino porque el pequeño Teddy se revuelve en su cuna a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Recostado en la cama, Remus puede oler la muerte y el peligro. Ahí fuera el mundo está en guerra y su mujer, su hijo y él mismo están en el punto de mira del enemigo, pero durante unos minutos nada importa porque, después de una vida repleta de infortunios, Remus Lupin se merece despertar en paz.

Y mañana será otro día.


End file.
